marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
International Iron Man Vol 1 4
Supporting Characters: * * Anna Antagonists: * * ** Supreme Hydra ** Unnamed agents * Other Characters: * * * * * * ** ** * ** ** ** * ** ** ** * * New Attilan's Inhumans ** *** *** ** ** ** * * * * * * * * * Mrs. Gillespie (Cassandra Gillespie's mother) * * ** ** ** Unnamed agents * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Midtown ******* ******** ********* ** *** **** Unidentified Orphanage ** *** ** *** **** * Items: * Unidentified * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = One week ago, Tony Stark was drowsing in his lab, with his computer screens broadcasting different news outlet's reports on the averted Celestial Destructor invasion. Friday is informing Tony about numerous media request for an interview on said event when he interrupts her and tells he's going to star a search for his biological parents. Friday replies that she has already started the search, based on her "Tony Stark personality algorithm." Clad in his armor, Tony arrives to a orphanage in Bulgaria. The orphanage's administrator, Anna, inquires Tony on his reasons for such unexpected visit. He informs her that he found out he was adopted from this orphanage, and is looking for files after his research led him to a dead end. After looking through the orphanage's archive, Stark has found nothing of use. Tony suspects that his father Howard took the files, because he was the only one, aside from Maria Stark, who knew about the adoption. However, Anna tells him that if Tony was adopted from someone, whoever gave him knew about it. Twenty years ago, Tony storms off his boat after having docked on the port of Auckland, New Zealand. Cassandra Gillespie tries to catch up to him, and convince him that she truly loves him, even if at the beginning of their relationship she was using him to get to his father. Tony asks her if the Hydra attack was staged, but she doesn't even know. He tells Cassandra to go back to her parents, and that he will no longer acknowledge her. Suddenly, a fleet of S.H.I.E.L.D. flying cars appears above the bay, Howard Stark descends from one of them, demands Tony to get away from Cassandra, and scolds him for embarassing both him and himself. Dum Dum Dugan tries to arrest Cassandra, but the bay is suddenly attacked by Hydra airships. Cassandra takes advantage of the situation, and tries to make a run for it. Hydra goons open fire at Dugan, Tony and Howard. Dugan shields himself with his flying car, and Howard uses a force field to protect himself and his son. The Hydra henchmen capture Cassandra, and Tony screams for her. In the present, Tony is confronting Cassandra at her compound in Bucharest, Romania. Tony asks her again where and who are his biological parents, but she evades the question. Tony tries to convince her to give in, telling her that if their roles were reversed, he would tell her. Tony attempts to connect with Cassandra, asking her about her parents, but she tells him they're both dead. Cassandra asks him if he doesn't want to ask how did she survive being abducted by Hydra all those years ago. While Tony tells her that she was either held for ransom, the attack was staged so her parents could retrieve her without leaving a direct trail to themselves, or she remained with Hydra and became a member, Tony clarifies that it's not relevant. Tony tells Cassandra that he has noticed her pressing a hidden button in her suit that alerted her crew of Mandroids, and estimates he has three minutres for Cassandra to do right by him and tell him what she knows. Cassandra claims she has no idea, to the point she allegedly didn't even know Tony was adopted. To Tony's annoyance, the sensors of his suit tell him Cassandra is telling the truth. Cassandra drops her weapon and adopts a much more casual position. She confesses to Tony that she has watched him all these years, and had expected to cross paths again many times, to no avail. After telling Tony that adopting a much more discrete profile than other terrorists like Hydra or A.I.M. has allowed her to remain under the radar, Tony tells her that their recent encounter could mean something. He asks her if she has ever though of him, to which Cassandra replies that his popularity prevented her from not thinking of him. Tony confesses that he has though of Cassandra all the time. Cassandra questions the veracity of Tony's status as Howard's adopted son, and while Tony assures her it is, Cassandra ponders if due to Tony's relationship with his father, he simply really wishes it to be true. The Mandroids have surrounded the mansion, and Tony asks Cassandra to call them off. However, she reveals that she can't let Tony walk away due to her reputation. Tony tries to buy time asking Cassandra about her personal life, but she informs him that his time is up, to which Tony agrees. | Solicit = • Tony's past and present clash as a new international crime boss beats Tony at every turn. Will Iron Man be able to get out of this alive? Will he discover who his real parents are? -- And if he does, will his new standing in the Marvel Universe be the death of him? | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}